The Way You Do the Things You Do
"The Way You Do the Things You Do" was the first single from the American Motown group The Temptations that the Billboard Hot 100 and won so was their first hit single. It not only made the top 100, but even the top 15 with a best result a # 11 ranking. On the R & B list was a # 1 hit, although this was not the official R & B list. The Way You Do the Things You Do is derived from the first album of the group, Meet The Temptations, although it also appeared on his second album, The Temptations Sing Smokey. The Way You Do the Things You Do hitschrijver was written by Smokey Robinson , who later also My Girl for the group would write, in collaboration with Bobby Rogers .Both were members of the then most successful group of Motown, The Miracles . The duo wrote the song while they were at one of their performances in the bus The Motor Town Revue , a series of performance which occurred several Motown Acts. The song began as a joke, but as they become more rules for the song came up Rogers and Robinson realized that with this number likely to score a hit. They decided to record the song with The Temptations who then seven singles that were not all successful. Ultimately, the song with his # 11 position indeed to be a hit. The song was on January 8, 1964, ready to be recorded. A day later, this happened whatsoever. David Ruffin , brother of Jimmy Ruffin , was one of the background singers during the recording session. Shortly before he was co-founder Elbridge Bryant replaced because he was fired when he was Paul Williams , another member of the group, had beaten because Williams wanted to give the audience an encore but Bryant did not want to do this. The Temptations had with their first seven singles unsuccessful. When they were told that The Way You Do the Things You Do the top 100 had reached, vomiting members Otis Williams and David Ruffin into tears of happiness, because when finally, after three years, but was unsuccessful. The Way You Do the Things You Do has been covered many times. The song was recorded by, among others Rita Coolidge , Elkie Brooks , The Underdogs , The Coolidge and UB40 . There was also a version of The Temptations with The Supremes recorded and a live version of Hall & Oates with David Ruffin and Eddie Kendricksas a medley with My Girl. Who last won in 1985 a # 20 position. The Coolidge also took this position with their version, while the cover version of the UB40 did even better, with a # 6 ranking in 1990 . Occupation [ edit ] * Lead: Eddie Kendricks * Background: Otis Williams, Paul Williams, David Ruffin and Melvin Franklin * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Writers: Smokey Robinson and Bobby Rogers * Production: Smokey Robinson Category:1964 singles